<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens in Vegas.. by Curlew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732679">What Happens in Vegas..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew'>Curlew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s02e01 The Las Vegas Strangler, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative tag to The Las Vegas Strangler.</p><p> A Drabble in response to the Thursday Trivia challenge on FaceBook to put an innocent line of dialogue in a slashy context. The prompt this week was “Keno! We lost it playing Keno!”</p><p>Just in case you don’t know- Keno is a sort of bingo..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Starsky/Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happens in Vegas..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guess I got a little bent out of shape.”</p><p>“Sick of my loyalty to my friends, huh? What was that about?”</p><p>“Guess I was kinda jealous. You and Jack. All Country Club.....”</p><p>“You and Vicki. All tits and sequins...”</p><p>“Hutch!!”</p><p>“Sorry-shouldn’ta said that”</p><p>“You jealous too, huh? I’m sorry”</p><p>“So’m I”</p><p>“Vicki invited us to visit”</p><p>“Us?”</p><p>“Us.”</p><p>“You told her??”</p><p>“Had to. I like her and the kid too much not to. Anyway, know what I can’t forgive?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Saying we lost it playing Keno! Mom plays Keno!  Couldn’t you have picked something more Butch and Sundance? Blackjack, maybe?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>